Grocery Store Adventures
by KyuubixChocolateCake
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was not happy. Not only was she in the grocery store on a Saturday night, trying to find an acceptable dinner for herself and her best friend, but it was FREEZING. 'Its early fall for Mavis's sake' she thought to herself peevishly. 'Why is it so freaking cold in here' "Where is that idiot?" she muttered. NALU oneshot! FLUFF!


_**Hi! So, uh, this is my first fanfiction for Fairy Tail, but I've probably been through a lot of the stories for it a couple of times, hehe. FT is probably my favorite anime currently, as I came upon it over this recent summer and just sort of fell in love with it! Currently, I'm only on Episode 140 something, but I'm reading the manga (from the very beginning because I'm weird like that) and I… kinda skipped ahead and know about everything that's going on currently… I'm a bad person. **_ __

_**Anyways, I can't really remember how I thought of this one shot, but it has two ideas that I've really wanted to use in a fanfic, together! So I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Grocery Store Adventures  
><strong>__by Nine-TailedDemonFox1597_

Lucy Heartfilia was not happy. Not only was she in the grocery store on a Saturday night, trying to find an acceptable dinner for herself and her best friend, but it was FREEZING. She was standing in the frozen foods aisle, with the freezer door open in front of her, her slim body trembling and her clenched teeth beginning to chatter as she wrapped her arms around herself more securely, trying to preserve what little heat her body still held dressed in her meager tank top and denim shorts.

'_Its early fall for Mavis's sake!_' she thought to herself peevishly. '_Why the hell is it so freaking cold in here?!_' Scanning the shelves of frozen pizza in front of her for an acceptable pie, she glared at the slight haze forming in front of her from the meeting of cold and warm air and shivered as goose bumps rose on her fair skin.

"Goddammit, where is that idiot?" she muttered under her breath as she picked up one of the boxes to inspect the description of its contents. "He was only supposed to get something to drink. How long does that take?" She continued to mutter to herself as she picked out a pepperoni pizza and held it in one hand, letting the door fall closed before walking down the row and turning into the next area, where the desserts were stored.

Stifling a sigh as she opened yet another door and felt her skin begin to freeze over once again, she picked out her favorite flavor (strawberry) and let the door swing shut in front of her.

"Great," she moaned. "Now my hands are freezing!" It was true. As she held the frozen items in her hand, the appendage was beginning to lose its heat and take on a paler tint.

"Luce, Luce!" The boisterous voice behind her made her turn with a scowl. A tall pink haired young man was jogging over to her, two bottles of soda held under his arm.

"Natsu!" she snapped. "Stop running around! You're gonna shake up the soda and then it's gonna explode all over the place when we get back to my apartment!" He skidded to a stop immediately, his sneakers squeaking slightly as he looked down at the drinks in his arm with surprise, before smiling at her sheepishly, ruffling the hair on the back of his head.

"Sorry, Luce. I forgot." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course you did. And what took you so long?!"

"I couldn't figure out which flavor I wanted!" he said defensively. "Why, did you need something?" She shoved the pizza and the ice cream into his arms and wrapped them around herself once more.

"I didn't need anything, but now I'm freezing!" she whined. "It's too freaking cold in here!" He laughed at her.

"Luce, we both know how much you hate the grocery store. Why didn't you just bring a sweatshirt?"

They began to walk back to the front of the store with their items in hand to check out, and she huffed. "I didn't get a chance! Someone was too impatient to wait and took off, dragging me with them." She punctuated her statement with a meaningful glare at his pouting face.

"I was hungry!" he protested weakly, beginning to feel bad. He knew Lucy disliked the grocery store because of its frigid temperature, and yet he had still made her leave without grabbing her usual sweater. '_Curse my bottomless pit of a stomach_.' He was frowning slightly now, and as they reached the counter, he placed the food and drinks on the conveyer belt and began to tug at his own navy blue hoodie, pulling it over his head to reveal his dark red t-shirt underneath.

Holding it out to her with an apologetic look in his eyes, he said, "Here, Luce. You can wear my sweatshirt!" She looked at him for a moment, before he pushed the fabric against her hands insistently, and closed a small hand around the warm cover-up.

"Won't you be cold?" she asked as she pulled it over her head, tugging her blonde ponytail out and adjusting it slightly as he watched with warm onyx eyes.

"Nah, I'll be fine. You know me! Never cold!" he replied with his typical grin. She blushed slightly and held her hands closer to her chest.

"T-thanks Natsu," she murmured. He ruffled her hair affectionately. "No problem, Luce." '_It's... Warm_', she thought to herself happily. Already she could feel heat flowing back into her fingers and her skin. And it smelled good. Like cinnamon and dark chocolate. They stared at each other as these thoughts ran through Lucy's mind, and she felt her temperature steadily begin to rise. Suddenly though, he jumped, looking past her with a slightly panicked expression.

"I forgot to get my candy!" he exclaimed. She rolled her chocolate eyes, laughing lightly.

"Oh just go get it you pink haired idiot," she teased, pushing him away.

"It's salmon-colored!" he complained as he jogged away in the direction of the candy aisle. Turning to the cashier with a smile on her face, she was met with a knowing smirk on the face of a young girl, who looked to be at least 3 years younger than her.

"Your boyfriend is really sweet," she said slyly. Lucy blushed bright pink at the remark, and began to stutter out a protest.

"B-BOYFRIEND? H-he's not my boyfriend!" The girl hummed disbelievingly as she rang up the four items, before leaning against the counter with her eyebrows raised.

"Is that so? What a shame, he seems to really like you. And he's pretty cute. Maybe I'll just have to snatch him up for myself?" She sent a teasing smile in Lucy's direction as she watched Natsu stroll back to them with a couple of boxes of candy grasped in his large, tan hands, a childish grin on his face.

"Who even are you?!" Lucy sputtered out, her jealousy rising. "You're like, four years younger than him! He wouldn't go for you!" The girl laughed at her expression.

"I know, but I just wanted to see your reaction! From what I saw, I think it's safe to say that you liiiiike him." Strangely, Lucy was reminded of Natsu's oddly colored blue cat, Happy, who always seemed to be wearing a smug face around her as he snacked on fish. Before she could retaliate, however, Natsu arrived and placed his three boxes of Hot Tamales on the now empty conveyer belt, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, I just really needed some candy." She nodded, not meeting his eyes, and paid for their purchase with some cash before gathering one of the three bags in her hands as Natsu picked up the other two, which looked, admittedly, significantly heavier. They walked to the sliding doors at the exit, but Lucy stopped in front of an empty checkout lane and put her bag down for a moment, tugging at his sweatshirt to pull it off. "Lucy?" he questioned curiously as she began to pull her arms out of the sleeves.

"You know what? I'm not really that cold anymore!" she said hastily, ignoring the goose bumps and raised hair on her arms as the warm skin met the chilly air. "So you can have your sweatshirt back!"

"Luce," Natsu said, placing a firm hand on her arm and gently pushing it back under his sweatshirt. "I can see the goose bumps. You're still freezing! What are you doing?" She couldn't meet his eyes, and her face began to warm with embarrassment. "D-does it smell or something?" he stuttered, his cheeks pinking as he scratched them in embarrassment. "Because I could've sworn that I just washed it, but maybe I was wrong and that's totally fine if-"

She cut of his rambling by placing her hand over his mouth, blushing a little bit harder as the skin of her palm came into contact with his surprisingly soft and burning lips. "No, Natsu, it smells fine! I-I just..." He continued to watch her quietly and she pulled her hand away, placing it by her side as they locked gazes with each other.

"Keep it Luce," he finally said, giving her a small smile.

"Besides," he continued, throwing an arm around her shoulder and letting her adjust the sweatshirt and pick up her bag again before leading her out of the store. "It looks good on you!"

'_Yeah_', he thought to himself as he craned his neck slightly and took in the bold lettered 'DRAGNEEL' written across her back. '_It really does suit her_.'

_**So I just want to thank anyone who took the time to read this little story of mine! I have some ideas for whatever AU universe I've created for this one shot, so maybe I'll revisit it one day, but for now, this is it. If you liked the way I write, I do have some other Fairy Tail stories in the works, but I'm not sure when they'll be done – hopefully soon. I'm not exactly the best at managing my time, in all honesty, but it's something I'm working on. Also, if I do post something, this account will probably be under a new name. I'm thinking **__KyuubixChocolateCake__**, to keep some element of this account name.**_

_**Please, if you have the time, review! I know that some authors have been talking about this recently, and I'm doing my best to also give feedback around the community, so I'd appreciate it! But I'd love to see any sort of positive response.**_

_**Goodbye for now!**_

_**Nine-tails**_


End file.
